Mommy, where's daddy?
by leni-cherry
Summary: Mimi left Japan 7 years ago with a child and unborn twins. Now, for the sake of them, she's determined to reconstruct the family by bringing daddy back home. [S to A New Beginning] [Chapter 6 up!]
1. Birthday present

**CHAPTER I**

**The present**

* * *

**A/N: This story is the SEQUEL to my other story "A NEW BEGINNING"**

**It can stand on its own, but it would do no harm to read the other so as not to get caught with some details... Other than that, and thanking my reviewers, I'm looking forward for your reviews :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Rolling to the left side of her bed, a 25 year-old Mimi Tachikawa peeked her head from under the covers and slowly opened her eyes, letting light envelop her sight. _"What time is it?" _she asked herself before focusing her stare on the 4 green digits appearing before her. 08.17. Yawning, she stretched both of her arms to the side and upwards. _"Today is…what day is today?"_ Frowning at her lack of memory, she moved her head once again towards the night table and, making a big effort, she read the small bright letters in the alarm clock. MON 09 / 11 _"Monday… today classes start at… at 10, right?" _Giving another yawn, she sat on the edge of the bed and, lazily pulled her flip flops closer with her feet. Putting them on, she stood up and walked to the large mirror next to her closet. Her hand moved to her eyes and gently rubbed them while the other hand picked a brush 

After having brushed and untied the knots in her hair, she pulled it up, twisted it round and held it with a pen.

"Mommy?" A little girl's voice called from behind making Mimi turn around to face her.

"Hey, you're up early today! What happened?" she asked her daughter while opening her arms wide for her to come. The little girl ran with short steps towards Mimi holding a teddy bear in both hands.

"Mommy I don't wanna go to school today" she pouted and frowned at the same time.

Taking her in her arms, she moved to the bed and sat her on her lap. "Ami, sweetie, you know you have to go to school…"

"But I don't want to" she whined "It's boring!"

Resting her hands on her daughter's legs, she sighed and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry honey, but you have to go…mommy can't do anything 'bout it… I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun playing with your friends…"

"…"

"Why don't you go and get dressed while I make some breakfast?"

"Mommy!"

"Ami, look, if you change that frown into a smile and go to school, I promise that after classes, we'll go to the playing ground in the mall"

"Really?" she asked excited, her eyes shinning as her mouth turned into a big smile. Looking at her bright blue eyes, Mimi smiled and nodded her head. "Mommy you're the best!" she shouted as her arms and legs circled Mimi's neck and waist.

"Oww… you're just too cute Ami" The girl looked up smiling brightly. "Now honey, let's go and get dressed ok?"

"'kay", she shouted energetically and ran back to her room.

Smiling, she stood up and almost tripped over the stuffed bear laying on the floor. Bending over, she picked it up and followed Ami to her room.

Leaning on the door frame, her eyes scanned the pink and purple room. It wasn't as messy as she'd expect it to be; only some crayons and dolls on the floor. Breathing in deeply, she stepped in and headed to the first bed on the right. Under some lemon green covers, a light chestnut brown, almost blond, haired girl slept peacefully with a teddy bear in her arms. "Ei, honey wake up, you have to go to school"

Stretching her whole body, she moved the covers down, revealing a pair of deep blue eyes. Yawning, she looked as her mother bent over and pecked her forehead.

"Mommy, we're on strike… we're not going to school"

"Ah, really?" she asked receiving a nod in response. "Who's on strike?"

"Ai, Mai and me."

Moving the covers aside, she picked her daughter up and walked to the other side of the room, where the third girl was sleeping. Doing a swift motion with her hand, she called Ami, who was half dressed.

"Mai, wake up!" yelled both little girls in unison. Groggily, she sat up and rubbed her light blue eyes with the back of her hand.

"So… Eika just told me that the three of you were on a general strike for not going to school… is that true?" Eika and Marie both nodded her head while Ami clung to her mother's arm. "Ai came this morning telling me she wasn't going to school, but she never told me 'bout the strike…"

"But mamma," whined Marie, "that's the only way for us not to go to school! We'll stay here all day and we'll play, watch tv and… and-"

"Mai, honey, you know I'd love to stay and not go to work, but I have to. We all have responsibilities and yours, is to go to school."

"But-"

"I promised to Ai that, if she went to school, I'll take her to the playing ground in the mall after classes… Now both of you… would you like to go there and… have a big ice cream?"

The two pair of blue eyes before her widened in surprise and nodded in agreement. "Mommy, mommy, take us to the park please, please, please!" cried Eika.

Shaking her head to both sides, Mimi smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Ok, I will but now, you have to go and get ready for school"

"Yay!" shouted the 3 girls at the same time they threw themselves into their mother's arms.

* * *

**_A/N: Mai is short for Marie who's 7. Ai is short for Ami and Ei is short for Eika. Both of them are 6._**

* * *

"Ei, honey; hurry up! We're already late!" yelled Mimi from inside the car. Both Marie and Ami were already sitting in the back sit when their mother jumped in. Sighing deeply, she turned on the little flat screen and "Ice age" started playing. Looking through the rear-view mirror, she focused her stare on both girls as they laughed at some stupidity Sid must have said or done. 

The bright sun shined over her face as she leaned on the steering wheel. Another day of work was a waiting and there was nothing to do about it.

After she had returned from Japan, seven years ago, she did a one year course on business administration which helped her run her "cake store" as she called it. Technically it was her father's, but she was the one who ran it.

It first opened two years ago and now, her bear cookies had made their way onto the top, being what people most asked for. Her special recipe led the store into complete success, placing it as the number one in town.

People used to go and hang out in the recent opened restaurant area were delicious cakes, cookies, pies… were served in a unique way.

In large display windows, all creations were shown, causing an immediate attraction on the attendants. The flavour wasn't just the magnet … colours, shapes and textures, used on the decoration, also helped… and that, was Mimi's job now that her business was completely settled.

She'd spent her office hours doing sketches of new cakes or cookie ideas that flowed into her mind. First she'd draw them, then, decide on the ingredients and, after finishing it, she'd go onto the "master baker" as she called him, to get his approval. If he agreed, the next creation was taking place; and if not, he'd help her with it.

Following her directions, the employees happily worked. The working staff was made up of five persons in the kitchen; three who did the pastry and 2 others who focused on the decoration and presentation; three waitresses, a cashier and four cleaning ladies. Matter of fact, she was a good manager; always caring and worrying if something happened to her employees.

What they most liked about her was her smile. No matter what happened, she was always wearing a contagious smile which brightened anyone's day up.

A loud slam made her come back from her thoughts, realizing she still had to take the girls to school.

"Mommy, I'm ready!" yelled Eika as she put her seatbelt on. Yawning, Mimi pulled off the driveway onto the busy street. Her life wasn't as exciting as she'd expect it to be. Routine killed her. All of her days, from Monday to Friday, were exactly the same. Wake up, make breakfast, take the girls to school, go to work, have lunch, wait until school finished, pick them up, take them home, prepare supper, bath them and then, go to bed. She couldn't complain much about her work or life, but she wished it had some more excitement.

Since she landed foot on America, things weren't going to be easy. Her dad and Emma, a close high school friend, were the only support she had. The first 5 months were awful because of her pregnancy. All the symptoms she never had back there, showed up in here. Emma would always help her with Marie... her head wasn't enough to handle everything that was going on inside and outside her body.

And from one day to another, she gave birth to two little girls who were the exact replica of their father. Ami was blonde with shimmering blue eyes while Eika's hair was a little darker, being still blonde, with deep blue eyes. Marie… for somebody, who didn't know... she could be a third twin making her a triplet. Her eyes were light blue and her hair was a light chestnut brown.

The three girls were always together playing or doing something. They perfectly knew the meaning of "unity makes strength" and applied it on their mom when wanting something. Mimi, when the cause was fair, would surrender to her daughters just to make them happy. There was nothing in this world that could compare to the sound of their laughs joined together, even if the price was to hear day after day, Manny "the moody mammoth" and Sid, "the lord of the flames"…

Braking as the school came closer; she put the indicator on, jumped out of the car and opened the door for the girls to come out. Taking Ami's hand in hers, the four females rushed to the building before the gate closed.

"Good morning Miss Tachikawa" said the guard standing next to the gate.

"Oh good morning… sorry we're almost late again but…"

"No prob. Your vanilla cookies make my day up."

Mimi smiled at the man and knelt down to kiss her daughter's cheeks. The three little girls waved goodbye before going in and entering their classroom.

"Bye girls!" she yelled from behind the gate.

* * *

"_So… today is Monday the ninth of November and… oh shit I can't think with it!" _she thought as her finger almost dug a hole in the off button of the portable DVD. 

"_Much better… now, what was I thinking again?" _She stretched her hand and turned the radio on, were a soft melody played behind. She listened to it before deciding whether to change it or not.

_And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse  
And so much deeper_

_There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever…_

Hitting her fingers on the steering wheel as the light slowly turned to red, she pressed on the button for the next station.

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy…_

Pressing hard on the button, she switched to the next station

…_I wake up lonely, is there a silence  
In the bedroom and all around_

_Touch me now, I close my eyes  
And dream away... _

_It must have been love, but it's over now  
It must have been good, but I lost it somehow…_

Sighing, she turned the radio off and focused on her thoughts. When hearing this kind of songs, she couldn't help but feel sad. They always reminded her of him… and the way everything ended that morning, seven years ago.

She had moved on with her life and never heard anything of him again. She didn't even know if he was alive or dead…

Some six or seven months after she left Japan, Sora found out about her dad's company number and called there, hoping she could get hold of her by him. And she did… that was the first time in months since they talked to each other.

The reason for the call was Sora's wedding. They were getting married in a lapse of two months, giving Mimi enough time to settle everything for her return. But she didn't… she never went back… even though it was her best friends' wedding, she didn't go back… she still hadn't regained all the necessary strength to face him again after everything that had happened.

Protecting herself under the excuse of a fake case of influenza affecting her father, she apologized for not being able to make it. Everybody was waiting for her, with open arms, but she didn't appear. She never appeared…

Approximately one and a ½ year later after Sora's and Tai's wedding, Tk and Kari called, inviting her for their high school graduation. She'd promised she'd be there… but she broke it. This time it was the girls' turn to become her excuse… Saying they had been spread with chicken pox, she apologized once again for not going…

Breathing deeply, she stopped the car in the store's parking lot. Jumping out, she got hold of a folder and walked into the main entrance.

Passing through a line of costumers, she smiled at them and walked in to her office, where she opened the dark curtains, letting light and heat fill the room. Sitting on her chair, she left the folder on the right side of the desk and took both hands to her forehead.

"_His birthday is the day after tomorrow... and I still haven't thought of a present…"_ she thought as she tapped the back of the pen on the desk.

Seven long years had passed since she last saw him on the airport. After that, neither of them had tried to get in touch with the other. She thought he had moved on with his life, got married, had his own kids… and forgot about everything they ever shared one day. But now, she needed to tell him, that all her frozen feelings were still bound to him. She wasn't expecting him to come running, because she knew he wouldn't, but maybe, his birthday was the perfect occasion to try and start fixing all the mess she left behind.

Her mouth turned to a smile at the thought of being able to show her daughters, who their father was… and definitely finish with the little white lie hidden in between…

When the girls were around four, they started asking about their dad… and seeing that they couldn't understand about his absence, Mimi invented something that, thankfully, they still believed in.

She told them that when the twins were born, he'd decided to go to the North Pole…walking…to visit Santa so as to get them their first Christmas present… but when he arrived there, there was a sign saying. "Santa's out on holiday" so the girls imagined that Santa was probably in Hawaii enjoying the sandy beaches and the floral necklaces… and that's why their father was taking so long… he was going around the globe chasing for Santa…

The story and thought of Matt chasing Santa was funny… but slightly cruel at the same time. The girls waited every Christmas for the return of their dad, but he never showed up...

This made her sad and miserable... because of her, the little girls never spent a hundred per cent happy Christmas…

But everything was going to change. She was going to put all of her enthusiasm in getting him back before next year's Christmas since this year's Christmas was too close.

Grabbing a piece of paper from the wad, she wrote some things down and hurried out of the room. Her mind had already thought of the perfect present for Matt; but she had to hurry to get it ready on time.

* * *

Waving her hand in the air, she called on one of the girls in charge of serving cakes. 

" Lynn, come here please" she called, making all the customers turn their attention on her. "I need you to go and buy these things for me"

"Miss Mimi, I'd happily go, but as you see, we're full and Sue can't handle everything on her own…" Looking around, she saw that the line of customers had doubled it size.

"Ok, don't worry 'bout Sue, I'll take care of it"

"'Kay" she answered and received the money from Mimi before running out of the store.

Mimi turned around and entered a little room just behind the display windows were she washed her hands and put on a light pink serving apron.

Coming out of it, she stood next to Sue and picked up her utensils. "Who's next?" she asked. A little kid lifted his hand up.

"Hello honey, in what might I help you?"

"Uh…oh… I want one of that one" he said pointing at a chocolate piece of cake.

"Kay!" she answered cheerfully while placing it inside a cardboard box. "Here it is. Now, go to the lady over there and she'll get your money."

"Thank you Miss!"

"Oh wait!" she called, giving him 5 bear cookies. "These are for you"

The boy smiled and slowly walked to her. Mimi bent over and the boy pecked her cheek.

"Oww… you're too cute… you'll have to come and visit me some day soon ok?" The boy nodded and ran to pay for his piece of cake.

Mimi spent another hour attending customers until Lynn returned with a bag in her hands. "Miss Mimi, I got everything you asked for."

Mimi took the bag and hurried into her office, where she let herself go off the apron. _"Now… let us see."_ Turning the bag over, she found exactly what she needed for Matt's present. _"Trust me… you'll never get over this surprise…"_ Smiling to herself, she picked up the phone and called her dad.

"Dad?"

"Oh, princess, how are you? How are the little angels doing?"

"They're in school dad. You won't believe me, but this morning, there was a general strike for not going to school…" Mr Tachikawa started laughing out loud, not making Mimi very happy. "Dad! This is serious!"

"Oh sorry, but it was funny… I like the imagination kids have these days…"

"Dad… how you love your grand daughters' imagination so much, today, after school, you'll take them to the playing ground in the mall, buy them an ice cream, and then, you'll bring them here, ok?"

"Mimi, I have work to do!"

"Me too and I'm very short of time so you'll do that for your beautiful daughter and for your wonderful grand daughters…"

"Mimi I-"

"Thanks dad, I knew I could count on you! Remember, be there on time! Bye!"

Placing the phone back, she sat on her chair and opened the laptop. _"Let us see… I have to find his address… his working address…"_

* * *

**_5 hours later…._**

* * *

"Mommy!" yelled the three girls as they rushed into her arms. 

"Why didn't you come with us?" asked Ami

"I'm sorry honey, but mommy remembered that a… a… an important person had a birthday, so she had to stay and do a present for him… her... for her."

"But why didn't you buy it in the mall?" asked Eika

"Because… this is a special present"

"And why is it so special?" asked Marie

"Because… because… because you are gonna help me with it" she answered laughing nervously.

"Us?" the three asked surprised

"Yes... You see this paper here?" she asked lifting a rectangular piece of cardboard in the air, "well… I want you to draw, in one of these three squares, what you like doing most. For example: … Ami likes to sing, so she is going to draw herself singing. Understood?"

"Mommy, this is too boring!" complained Marie followed by Eika.

Breathing deeply, Mimi tried her best so as not to loose her temper. Marie was a mini copy of her mother's and her personality. She always whined and complained mostly about everything. And oh yes, she could be as over dramatic as Mimi.

"I'm sorry Marie, but I'm tired and all I am asking you is to draw something nice. Is that too hard? …Now, let's get to work..."

* * *

**_2 days later…_**

* * *

A red and white dressed postman, climbed on the elevator of a fully glass covered building. He was heading to the thirtieth floor where two office doors could be found. Turning around on the one with the 30-A number on it, he pressed on the bell and waited until a middle aged woman opened the door. 

"Mr Ishida Yamato?"

"Yes"

"I've got a parcel for him. Could you sign here?" The woman took the pen from the man's hand and signed the paper he gave her. "Here" he said as he handed her the parcel.

"Have a good day" she replied, closing the door behind. Turning it round, she looked at the flat and weightless parcel with a big red "Fragile" on it. It didn't have sender name, but there was a print on the left corner saying "Mae's". Shrugging her shoulders, she knocked on a large wooden door and entered before receiving a reply in return.

"Mr Ishida?" she asked the blond sitting across the room on a desk.

"Yes Yumi?"

"This parcel was just delivered for you"

"Oh, bring it here please."

The woman walked across to his desk and handed it before exiting the room. Looking curiously at it, Matt read both sides of the parcel, finding his name nicely written with big black letters. What called his attention was the printing on the back side of the envelope. He had never heard of any "Mae's" company before. Picking a cutter from his drawer, he made a little cut on the edge, from where glitter escaped, landing on his hand. Frowning at all the glitter that fell, he turned the parcel over and tore the edge. With great care, he took the paper that came inside and placed it before him. His face went ghostly pale when seeing all the different colours… the glitter… the drawings… and the large bright letters saying "Happy Birthday!"

In front of him were three different drawings made by kids… and beneath them, was a photo… a photo of three girls between five and six sitting on Santa's lap. With shaking hands, he picked up a little pink paper that fell along with the… portrait… and read it.

_They're your daughters…_

_From left to right... Eika, Ami and Marie…_

_Asking Santa for a dad…_

* * *

**Uff! **

**What will happen with him?!?**

**Review so I can get next chapter up sooner :)**_  
_


	2. Mimi Tachikawa

**CHAPTER II **

**Mimi Tachikawa**

* * *

**People, I'm flattered. I never expected this story getting all that attention from you... and I'm happy. . . and because of that, I'm putting this chapter up. Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Water… water was all he could feel… There was water falling on his head… with every step he gave. There was water on the floor as his steps tried to keep on a constant rhythm. There was water coming out of his eyes… tears that flowed down his cheeks, hiding behind the large rain droplets hitting his face. He, Yamato Ishida, was crying… something he hadn't done in 7 years. All the pain inside his heart was overflowing right now, right here…because… because of her... 

**….Mimi Tachikawa, the only woman he loved… the only woman who broke his heart.**

It was cruel how life suddenly turned its back on him. This was the fourth time she made him cry… cry like a hopeless teenager in love without getting _any_ love in return... She was the only one who had this impact on him. No more than 5 words were needed to send him down on his knees, feeling all the misery in the world… And he cried…cried, cried, cried, just because of her…

**…Mimi Tachikawa, the woman who dumped him 7 years ago… after he proposed…**

His throat was constricted, as if it was tied in a knot. His legs felt like jelly with every step he gave. No direction was on his head… he just needed to get away from his office… from his desk… from the picture laying on it…

Remembering the pictures made him feel sick. All the bright and happy colours twisted inside his head as his blurry eyes only saw darkness ahead. At this exact moment, his life, path and mind were sombre; being those colours, the only light he saw. The yellow, lemon green and pink irregular lines on the picture flowed back and forth, tricking and manipulating his mind. The glitter… those tiny particles that shone in his hands didn't go away… they were stuck, not wanting to leave; even after he washed his hands four times.

Mimi Tachikawa was once again, the mind behind it all. She could think in all what hurt him, put it up together in an artistic way and send it in a parcel with a big red bow. And worst… he knew that she had put her heart on it, making it look as good and colourful as it could possibly be…

Sighing heavily, he turned right and sat on a bus stop bench. Leaning elbows on knees, his hands went up and down his face and hair several times before they came to a stop under his chin.

The three different drawings almost led him to hospital… From a minute were everything was calm and peaceful, a parcel arrived, leaving him hanging high on his nerves.

She knew that today was his birthday and wanted to surprise him. This was by far, the birthday that held more surprises… Three different colours… three different pictures… three different girls… three different stories…

**…And one same woman behind it all... Mimi Tachikawa, the mother of his girls…**

The first picture in which he laid eyes upon was Marie's. …The girl he once rocked in his arms, while her mother was desperately trying to find around the mall, was now writing and drawing. He remembered it like yesterday… when Mimi placed her as top priority in her list, even if she had to sacrifice all the love she felt for him…

The picture… the picture showed all the happiness in which she lived. There was a green landscape, many flowers and a big house with two floors. All of that was drawn green, being the flowers red. On a corner was a pink bunny… or that was what he thought it was… Drawn with orange crayon, was a stuffed bear and with sky blue, there were some waves showing that she liked the ocean.

Moving on with the next picture, he read some big messy letters saying "EiKA." Now this… this girl was his daughter… he loved Marie too but this was different. She was his biological daughter and a connection was made between him and the picture.

The first thing he saw was a huge cone of ice cream. Next to it was, with big letters, "ToYs R uS" and some "Zzz". Other drawings inside the square showed him what she didn't like. Under red crosses, he saw a book, "SchooL", a carrot and a dress…

The third girl's picture also made his heart sunk. It was Ami's, and again, he felt that connection with her. Her picture was a 100 per cent different from the other two.

While he thought Eika was more like him, Ami possessed all of her mother's virtues… With neat handwriting she wrote "Ami" and drew and coloured herself with a microphone and some musical notes around. Next to it was a teddy bear, some strawberries and cherries, a colouring book and some ribbons…

Looking up into the darkened night sky, his hand came to his cheek and slapped it… _twice_… He wanted to erase that recent memory… and there was no other way to get his mind off it. Standing up as his hand stretched to stop a cab, he got on the back seat, not caring if it got wet. He told the man the address where he wanted to go and then relaxed against the fake leathered seat.

Feeling that the pain had gone, his mind instantly changed channel, but now, it stopped on the pink paper… the pink note that broke his heart into million shards…

The first two lines were understandable… he knew he had two… three daughters, and there wasn't a need to remind him about that… their shadow followed him everywhere he went… In his mind, he kept a record on their ages... being both around six and Marie possibly round seven.

Every time he walked through the park, a school, a toy shop, a baby store, reminded him of _his_ girls… including the mother. There was no possible way to forget her...

**…Mimi Tachikawa had done a pin wide hole on his heart; and from there, made her way inside, until conquering it…**

And now… it was impossible to take her from the place she owned. Her memory… her perfume… the smell of her hair… the taste of her lips… the tenderness of her kiss… the love in her eyes… all of that was inside his heart, holding him back from loving again…

Though his eyes had cleared by now, he couldn't see anything through the window. A downpour was falling heavily, blocking everything from his sight.

Sighing, he remembered the last line of the paper… "Asking Santa for a dad…"

Those 5 words broke him apart. It was obvious _she_ hadn't told them about their father or who he was… and it made him sad… Mimi was denying him as the legitimate father of the girls…

Paying the man as the car came to its last stop; he quickly got off and hurried to the building in front. It was his home… the only place where he could be himself without hiding behind a mask…

He pressed the elevator's button and waited. His hands searched through the pockets of his pants for the key but it wasn't there. Frowning, he took them into his coat and instead, found _the_ photo...

He walked into the elevator and pressed the sixteenth floor button. Leaning on the cold mirror, he took the picture out and looked at it…

There were his girls… Ami, Eika and Marie… asking Santa to bring him home for Christmas…

When he first saw the picture; his breathing stopped. It was the first time in 7 years since he saw them… and they were waiting for him… They wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with them… and with the mother…

**…. Mimi Tachikawa, the same one who tore their paths apart…**

Smiling weakly as an old couple went inside, he focused his stare back on the picture.

Those girls… those two girls… they were a beautiful mixture between Mimi and him. Their hair and eyes were like his; while the noses and smiles were from her…

He wondered… wondered if she ever remembered him when seeing the little girls. He remembered them almost daily, when seeing something… but Mimi… she was always facing _his_ blue eyes and blond hair…

_"Does she see me behind their eyes?" _

_"…" _

_"…" _

_"…" _

_"No… she would've come back to me… and she hasn't…" _

Mimi_ would've _and _should've_ felt all his sorrow multiplied by 10… by 100000… but it didn't seem like it…

He told her… he told her once, he loved her… and that would've been enough to make her return… but she didn't… she never came… and she's never going to come…

**…Mimi Tachikawa… she'll never be his again…**

Stepping out of the elevator, he waved goodbye to the couple and left. He searched once again for the key and found it in the inside pocket of his coat.

Lifting the picture, he glanced at it once last time before putting it back in his pocket. There was something he hadn't seen… something in the background… someone standing in the background…

"Mimi" he whispered softly as his back leaned on the door and his body slowly made its way to the floor.

He hadn't seen her there… He hadn't seen her standing there…. He hadn't seen her since she left… and there she was…

**…Mimi Tachiwaka, the _woman _who owned his heart…**

He could see that Mimi was the same… smiling cheerfully at the scene. Her hair was up, nicely done. Her eyes… he knew they were there, but he couldn't clearly see her face. She had a black skirt that went some 10 cms above her knees and a matching black blazer with a baby pink top under. She kept her usual fashion style, mixing colours and all, but now, she didn't look like a girl anymore…she looked like a woman…she was a woman… a beautiful woman.

There was one other thing that caught his attention… she had lost all the weight she must've gained with Ami and Eika.

And her chest… _"They're bigger" _he thought, as a slight smile was formed. _"Probably she's 90-60-90…" _

Pushing the thought away, he unlocked the door and turned the knob to enter, though his eyes were still on the photo. Closing the door behind, he leaned on it, as his free hand slowly went up the wall, searching for the light switch. Sighing heavily, he pressed it, and heard a loud _"SURPRISE!!"_ before actually seeing the people standing in front of his eyes.

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy! Can we go to Erin's birthday?!" 

"Yes mommy! Please, please, please!"

"Mommy we'll behave!! We'll eat all the food!! Just say yes!!"

The three girls yelled at the same time making Mimi's head spin faster and faster with every yell. This was perhaps, the first time they woke up with such enviable energy.

"Girls…"

"Mommy, don't say no…"

"We'll be good… I promise…"

"This is the last time we'll ask for something…"

"Girls… I can't go with you… I'm sorry but you can't go…"

"But mom!"

"You can't do this to us!"

"We want to go!"

"Girls… I understand that you want to go, but-"

"No you don't!"

"You never let us do anything!"

"You don't care about us!"

"That's not true" she answered patiently… she was loosing it… slowly, but loosing it.

"Then why can't we go?"

"Mommy just say yes and we'll do whatever you want!"

"_If you love us as much as you say_, you'll let us go!"

This was it. She lost it… An itching sensation came through her hand as she hit the table hard, making her coffee and their milks spill from the cups.

"Enough!" she said with a threatening loud voice making the three girls sit up straight. Looking at each other, they whispered softly, _"Plan c". _

"Oh no, no, no. If you start crying, I swear to God you're not going anywhere"

"But mom!!!" they yelled at the same time

"Enough I said. If you want to cry, cry; but you're not going. If you stay quiet and eat your breakfast, I'll think about it"

The three of them pouted and looked at her from the corner of their eyes before putting a spoonful of cereal into their mouths.

"I'm not hungry anymore"

"Me neither"

"I don't wanna eat"

Breathing in deeply, she placed her elbows on the table and leaned her chin on her hands. "Fine…" she answered trying to get all the heavenly patience into her body. "Go… and get ready. I'm leaving in 10 minutes… with… or without you."

The girls stood up and went whispering into their rooms.

"I wish dad was here… he would've said yes…"

"And he would've taken us to Erin's b.day himself…"

"And he wouldn't have scolded us…"

After hearing those comments, she picked up the phone and dialled her father's number. _"If they just knew how overprotective he was…" _

"Dad?"

"Mimi! What a nice surprise. How's everything going this morning?"

"Mmm… not so well… awful…"

"Can I ask why?"

"Nope… but… you invited them to Erin's birthday?"

"I told them that next week was Erin's birthday…"

"Dad, they want to go and I'm covered with work…"

"Mimi, I can take them… I was going there anyways with Anne"

"You sure you can handle the three…"

"I can, but… we're planning to stay there for a week…"

"Dad, they can't miss school!"

"Mimi, honey, look at them. They're six! If they're gone for a week, the only thing they'll miss is that 2+3 is 5!"

"Dad, please"

"Think 'bout it, you can use the week to go shopping alone… to get your hair done… to-"

"Ok dad, I got the picture…"

"So what do you say? I bet the manicurist is already waiting for you"

"Dad… ok, I'll let them, but this is the last time you're interceding in their favour ok?"

"Ok"

Looking into the kitchen's door, she saw the three girls standing there. "We're ready" whispered Ami looking down at the floor. The three of them were with their heads hanging low, not wanting to face their mother.

"I have to go; I'll call you later, bye"

Mimi left the phone in its place and focused her attention on the three girls standing before her.

"Sit down" she ordered, making the girls walk to places they were before. "I've made my decision"

"We're not going, are we?" asked Eika

"Well... I'm sorry but mommy can't take you-"

"See I told you!" yelled Marie

"Mai, honey, be quiet. I still haven't finished"

"Sorry" she whispered

"Girls…you're going with grand pa"

"Really?!" they asked at the same time as their eyes shone like stars

"Yep and you'll be there with him, Anne and Erin for a week"

"Mommy you're the best!" They shouted as their lips met her cheeks and their arms met her neck and waist.

"Oh, I know that already" she answered smiling and kissing them on their foreheads, "but now, you have to finish your breakfast"

"Ok!" they yelled with their mouths full of cereals.

* * *

"What?... what are you _all_ doing here?" he asked at the crowd in front of his eyes. 

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, it's a birthday party" answered Tai, "A boring one, but a birthday party after all"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me before?!" he exclaimed with one hand wiping his eyes while the other took the photo to his back pocket.

" Matty! Happy Birthday! Did you like my surprise? It was my idea to do you a little birthday party" said Rina circling him while enrolling a streamer around his neck and showering him with glittery stuff…

"Oh…thanks"

"Matt, look at you… You're all wet!"

"I know mom"

"Matty? … What's this?"

"What thing?"

"This thing" she answered as she took the photo from his pocket.

His face went pale while hers started getting red of anger. She had the photo in her hands… the only possession he had of his daughters…

"You… you… YOU'RE STILL SEEING HER!" she shouted making everyone turn around to see them.

"No Rina, I'm not seeing her. Now, give me the picture back"

"Liar!"

"Rina please, give it back"

"You know what, here it is!" she yelled before slamming the door behind.

* * *

He was frozen… rooted to the spot. He couldn't move… his body weight was too heavy to move. His eyes… his eyes were glued on the ground. His mind… his mind rewinded the last 10 seconds and played it over and over again… in slow motion… 

His heart tightened at the scene in front of his eyes. Slowly, zapping out of it, his mind still replayed Rina's movements in the back…

With four moves, he saw as his photo was torn… first into halves… then into quarters… and finally into octaves…

The pieces slowly fell from her hands into the wooden floor... hitting it hard…before the wind from the door, blew them away…

* * *

**Ok, ok, some explanations.**

**1) Yes, Rina's back. I'll explain why later in other chapters.**

**2) Japan and the US have some 12 or 13 hours of difference so... that's why it's night for him and morning for them**

**3) Anne is a woman that Mimi's dad met when living in Canada. Erin is her grand daughter (who lives in Canada) and friend of the trio. They're going there for her b.day and that's why they're taking a week. **

**4) I think it's clear but I'll do it anyway. Rina tore Matt's picture apart before leaving.**

* * *

**Now people, I hope you review and tell how you feel about it so far.**

**I'll post next chap when I get at least 10 reviews... I don't like asking for reviews but it's the only way I can ensure that you like my work and want me to continue with it ... S **

**Thnxz**


	3. She's in wiki?

**CHAPTER III**

**She's in wiki?**

* * *

**Hello everybody! I'm back again! Sorry for the delay! University is killing my time (and neurons) so I had to go on a hiatus for a while in this is story. I actually had no clue on how to write this... but suddenly, I remembered that the easiest way to write something, is by using first person so... **

**here it is **

**It's not as emotional as the previous one, but... it's chapter 3! after almost a month! XD**

**Anyway, thanks to all my readers and reviewers especially lunahope78 who reminded me I had to update! Haha.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Matt's POV**

Everything in the room was frozen. Time had stopped and everyone was still and quiet.

My eyes… my eyes were fixed on the pieces lying right in front of my feet. Those eight pieces that tore my heart apart…

I still couldn't believe it… How can there be so much hate in someone's heart so as to do this...

Now I wonder why... why did she do it ... just why… was it an impulse? … was it jealousy? … or was it revenge?

I clearly didn't know the answer… but there's one thing I know for sure…

I have to fix it… not things with her, but the picture… I have to a find a way to get all the pieces back together without any glue-line noticing in between…

And it's going to be tough… especially after knowing that the only possession I have from them is at risk…

Slowly, I leant forward and gently picked the pieces up. The paper felt so cold… so lifeless… so dull… that it almost made me cry…

It was torn… completely torn… the feelings behind the picture were all gone… their smiles no longer seemed happy… and me… I was slowly falling into a pit of despair…

I snapped back to reality when Tk called out my name. For a second I looked back at him and realised he wasn't alone… I had completely forgotten that my family and friends were here to celebrate my happiest birthday ever…

"I'm… it's… ok… please leave…" was all I could manage to say. Emotions were still on me… I tried not to be rude but they didn't take it too well…

"Matt, honey, what's wrong?" asked my mother concerned. She was perhaps the last person with whom I'd share the precious information about my daughters… after all, she wanted Mimi to get away from me… without letting me know that she was pregnant...

"Nothing… I just… I need to be alone…" I whispered while placing the pieces on the table. "I have to think… I… I'm sorry but I don't feel like celebrating…now…after all what happened…"

"Matt…" said Sora rubbing my back with her hand, "Tai and I are leaving… but if you need anything… don't hesitate to call."

I smiled slightly at her kindness while Tai punched me on the shoulder... "You've seen better days Ishida" he said before waving his hand and exiting through the main door.

My dad didn't say a word and quietly moved to the door. He must've sensed there was something wrong but didn't ask… probably because he knew I wouldn't go spilling my problems to the world...

"We'll talk later, son" he said and opened the door to leave.

"Wait!" yelled my mother…

"_Great"_ I thought sarcastically… my mother's yells were the last thing I needed right now…

"Hiroaki Ishida! We can't leave Yamato alone! Look at him! He's all wet and his face… oh god… you… you didn't go to a funeral, did you?" she asked while my dad tried to pull her away.

"No" I answered plainly and turned my back to her… she could be pretty annoying sometimes…

"Fine Yamato, do as you wish… Are you coming?" she asked the man standing behind me.

"No mom" he answered and moved to close the door behind them…quietly.

Mom usually slammed the door hard when annoyed… and I swear to God I was fed up with the world around me… I just wanted to think… think in my girls… my four girls and the picture. I still couldn't suffer all my grief properly… maybe half of it was already out… but my heart was still clenched inside…

"Aren't you leaving?" I asked Tk rather harshly, but he didn't answer. Instead, he sat on the couch and crossed his legs as if waiting for an explanation.

"Kari's sick with the flu and I don't have anything to do… I'll just sit here 'till you feel like…" he paused for a moment thinking of the right words to say… "'till you feel like talking about what the hell is wrong with you…"

I didn't say anything but picked my eight pieces carefully. I needed to go through this alone… I had to analyze… analyze the recent events and come to a conclusion… if possible, an answer to the situation…

Making my way to the main room, I placed the eight pieces on my desk and decided to change into dry clothes. It was getting really damn cold.

After I slipped into my pyjamas, I sat on the chair and studied the pieces carefully. The cuts were so irregular that there wasn't a possible way for me to fix it…

It was depressing… nothing had gone right today. Clients were unsatisfied, Yumi got the wrong papers signed, I'm halfway catching a cold and… this… _Mimi's birthday surprise_…

I sighed heavily as my body leaned back on the chair. It was too much too take. For a moment, I felt the whole weight of the world on my shoulders…

"_Tk"_ I thought… while the immediate urge to vent on someone, disappeared. Getting things out could _probably _help me… or at least, it wouldn't make me feel so miserable…  
I walked back to the living room and sat opposite him. He just gave me a look but didn't say anything.

Well… "the look" actually meant "ok, spill it" so… I just tried to put my thoughts in order to get a coherent sentence out…

"Today I… I got a package from Mimi" I started, "at first, I didn't know it was hers but then, when I opened it... I… it was horrible…"

"What?... what did she say?"

"It was my birthday present… three drawings that cut my heart… and a photo that tore my bleeding heart apart…"

"Drawings?"

"Yeah… drawings… pictures those three little girls drew…"

"... and… the photo was the paper that Rina-"

"Yes, it was the photo… the photo was the one who paid for Rina's anger… the photo of my girls… of my daughters…"

"Wait… didn't she… didn't she make herself an abortion?"

"Abortion?" I asked; my heart beating faster. "How? … When?"

"They said the reason behind her "moving back" to America, was the abortion…"

"No… I… I don't think so. She wouldn't do that… No… if she'd wanted to abort, she wouldn't have adopted Marie in the first place…" I answered not wanting to believe what he was saying. Those two girls looked too much like Mimi and me… a perfect mixture… a perfect balance between us both. But then… if it was true… she could've adopted those two girls to make them seem like our… daughters… but then… there wouldn't be a point, would it?

I… this whole situation is too heavy for me to handle… What would happen if my fears were true? … She could've done an abortion and then adopt those two girls to… to… I don't know… but there's something against me… mostly everyone there is blond with blue or green eyes…

It's something that I don't want think… at least not now…

"Well, I thought that too but I don't know now…"

"Who told you that?"

"No-nobody"

"Who?" I asked flatly

"Mom…" he whispered looking aside.

"Damn it" I cursed from under my breath. Mom was trying to brainwash everybody about Mimi… How she didn't succeed on me, she's probably trying to put people against her… Maybe everything was a lie… A lie to keep me away from her…

"Tk, I know they are my daughters… I can feel it… I know they are alive… and I know they're waiting for me…" I said with a little hope enveloping my heart.

"I really don't think Mimi made herself an abortion… she loved Marie way too much… and I know how much she loved you… so… it's hard to believe that she killed what you both made…even though she had the _"good" luck of getting two for the price of one…_"

"Yeah… she wouldn't do it…"

"So… that's why you were… crying?" he asked

Was there a point in denying to your brother that you had cried your heart out on your way home? … definitely not… so I just nodded. "It was emotionally… stronger than I and now… I have to find them… I need to find them… I need to find Mimi…"

"And…where exactly?"

"I don't know… somewhere over the States…"

"Matt, you know that America is HUGE and she could be anywhere, anywhere! Maybe in Hawaii or even Alaska!"

"Geez! Thanks for giving me that much hope!" I replied sarcastically

"Matt, it's not that. You don't know anything about her whereabouts in America **and**…you haven't heard from her in what? Five years?"

"…seven"

"Maybe, for preventing herself from being found, she could've changed her name!"

"Come on! Don't be overdramatic! I have a clue on where **we** can start"

"**We**?"

"Yes, **we** have a clue, but first… Do you know where I can send the picture for reparation?"

"You mean… stuck together with no traces of the "accident"?"

"Exactly"

"Kodak maybe… or any photo shop"

"Right… I'll go first thing in the morning and buy a frame for the drawing too"

"Ok then, what do you have about Mimi?"

"In the envelope, where the picture and photo came, there was a logo print on the outside reading "Mae's"… Maybe Yahoo or Google could help us if they had a "people finder"…"

"Ok" he answered while rubbing his hands, "I know where to start. Bring me your PC..."

* * *

**No POV**

"So… do we have something?" asked Matt

"In Google we have 732 000 results on "Mae's" and in yahoo… 836 000 results…"

"Shit!"

"Wait… let me see…"

"And if you type "Mae's + Mimi Tachiwaka"?"

"Yeah… I was thinking about that too… Here… 233 results"

Matt took the laptop from Tk and placed it over his lap. "I know how we can get to one result" he said as he added a "+ Marie" on the previous search.

"Why didn't you search for them before? … Why did you wait till now to look for them?"

"I don't know… I was blind and stupid enough to believe I didn't need them, but now… Oh, look! A matching result!"

"What does it say?"

Matt clicked on the blue link and was immediately directed to...

"Wikipedia? ...What's Mimi doing in Wikipedia?"

"You think I know? …just read what it says"

"Ok. "Former… blah, blah, blah… Mimi Tachikawa, 25, has been one of the biggest revelations in last year's "Business and Organization Prizes" held in New York by the end of September. Her local "cake store" as she calls it, has grown increasingly rapid due to the cheap prices and the exquisite flavours. Recent estimations position her as the number 41 wealthiest woman in her state."

"Mimi's… rich and famous?"

"I… I don't know Tk… but it seems so…" he answered still shocked by the information just read.

"Give it to me, I'll continue reading." Matt handed him the notebook and laid back on the couch. "Mae's was born two years ago after her daughter's initials were put together…"

"**M**arie, **A**mi and **E**ika… _makes Mae..._"

"… though at first, it was called "3-Mae" supposedly because they were the most important letters in her life. A local newspaper asked her about this and she answered by saying: "I first thought of putting my name, Marie's, Eika's and Ami's on it, but then decided to leave it as "Mae's" … "Sorry but I can't give you further info on the third M…""

"Could it be m… for Matt… for me?"

"Maybe… who knows…I'll continue reading… "Mae's popularity has grown over the last two years, making it the most crowded place in early morning hours… A recent restaurant area was opened in June, being the "tutti frutti multi coloured breakfast" and "bear cookies", two of its main attractions. For further information, please visit: "triple w dot mimimaes dot com"... do I click on it?"

"No… I'll look at it afterwards… now, I have a call to make"

"Who are you calling?"

"Just wait and see" he answered with a smile and got on his feet. As he picked the phone up, a four digit number was dialled.

"Good night, this is Yoko speaking. In what may I help you?"

"Oh, hi miss… I need to find Mimi Tachikawa's house telephone number…"

"Do you have any additional information about her?"

"She lives in the USA... New York probably and has a store named Mae's…"

"Ok, hold in line." Matt waited for a couple of minutes until the girl's voice was heard again. "Here it is" she said as he wrote every number carefully on a notepad.

"Thank you" he said before cutting to dial Mimi's number. Slowly and carefully, he pressed every button and then waited… waited to hear her voice on the other side.

After some seconds, he heard a little girl's voice.

"Tachi…Tachika… oh whatever! … Hello?"

"Hi…" he whispered still not believing that one of his daughters was talking to him.

"Mmm… uh…hi... you wanna talk with mommy?"

"…Yes, but first… I want to talk to you… What's your name?"

"Uh… oh… Eika… Mommy says I mustn't talk to strangers…"

"Eika…" He said and paused… he was finally letting those words out… those words he longed to say… "Eika, I'm no stranger... _I'm your daddy_…"

* * *

**Oh, how was that?**

**Sorry again for the delay**

**I'll try to post next chapter soon**

**Review!!**

**Bye!**


	4. My life or Mimi

**CHAPTER IV **

**My life or Mimi

* * *

**

**Well... chapter 4! Hope I didn't take that long... It might be a bit rushed but... oh well, upcoming chapters are going to be REALLY good so... stay tuned!

* * *

**

Mimi was in the kitchen when the telephone started ringing. "Eika, could you get that?"

"Mommy, I'm watching tv, tell Marie to do it"

"Ei, please, Marie's upstairs… I'm washing the dishes and my hands are wet… you're the nearest person to the telephone…"

"All… right" she said as she lazily stretched her hand to pick the phone up. "Tachi…Tachika… oh whatever! … Hello?"

Mimi couldn't help but smile at the way her daughter answered the phone. She always told them to answer saying "Tachikawa residence" but they still couldn't manage their last name properly. It was funny and sweet to hear her say the famous… or infamous "whatever" Matt used to reply most of the time.

And it was no coincidence. Eika was the one who had most of Matt's attitude and character… She was probably the laziest of the three girls and the first to be scolded for saying "bad words" her mother didn't know from where they came… Was it inheritance? Or… bad habits and manners flowed through up coming generations?

But apart from that, she was a sweet and friendly little girl with an everlasting smile on her face.

"Uh… oh… Eika…" she heard her say and wondered with who she was talking. Recently, lots of people had been calling for a charity project she was going to hold and promote in a weeks time, making her cell phone stay glued in her ear almost all day long.

Carefully rubbing the dishes with the sponge, she tried to put some attention on what she was talking, but the sound coming from the tv, prevented her from hearing her daughter's conversation.

"Honey" she called, "Is it for me?"

"No mommy!" she shouted while placing the telephone on her lap after sitting on the carpeted floor. "Its… its Erin…"

"Oh, okay, say hello for me and send her my hugs"

* * *

"Eika, _I'm your daddy_… please don't hang up…"

A muffled "Mommy, it's Erin" came out of her lips before he heard _her _voice… _Mimi Tachikawa's voice_… the voice which had tormented him for the last seven years during long sleepless nights…

_"Mimi" _he whispered feeling a huge abyss between him and the four females living across the globe.

"Eika, please don't hang" he pleaded again "I just wanna talk with you…"

"Da…ddy…" she quivered, "Is… are you really my daddy?"

"Yes little princess, I'm your daddy" he whispered softly.

"But why aren't you here with me?" she asked with a voice that reflected sadness and a hint of stubbornness… "Why haven't you come back?"

"Eika…" he started, but paused.

_He couldn't tell her that her mother had pushed him away… _

_Because he had been a total idiot… _

_Leaving her behind with three little girls… _

_To pursue his career… _

_Which, by the way… was becoming a total mess…_

"Eika, honey, your mother and I… we had a little difference and I tried to say sorry, but it was too late…"

"But daddy… I wanna see you…" she replied making a mental image on his head.

He couldn't help but remember when Mimi asked… demanded for something to be done right away.

"Princess… I wanna see you too but we're too far away…"

"No… you're lying… mommy says we shouldn't lie and you're lying…"

"Eika, I'm not lying. I'm in Japan… many miles away from your house…"

"But if you wanted to see us, you could've come any time and you haven't…" she replied as tears formed in her eyes. "…do you love me daddy?"

Breathing in deeply, he stretched his hand and brought a chair next to him to sit on. "Eika, I love you, your sisters and your mom more than my own life…"

"Then… why aren't you here with us?"

"I don't know" he whispered holding back tears. "I thought… I thought I could forget your mother but I couldn't… I need you all… I love you all… and now… I don't know what to do…"

"Daddy… I don't know you… but my heart loves you…and he feels sad that you're not here…" she whispered sincerely. "Mommy says you'll come back someday… but you're taking too long… and I miss you too much… Mai and Ai… they love you too and we all want you here… Sometimes mommy cries and says we are the only good thing left in her life… because she thinks you are lost… but now… I found you and…

_daddy please come home… _"

"Little angel…" he whispered as tears flowed freely down his pale cheeks.

"Daddy, mommy's coming… I have to go… if she knows I lied to her, she'll scold me…"

"Eika… please don't tell Mimi 'bout our little conversation… I promise we'll see each other soon… but now… we have to wait ok?"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you daddy…"

"I love you too little angel…"

"Bye bye daddy…"

"Bye Eika…"

"Daddy?"

"Yes princess?"

"What's your name?"

"Yamato Ishida… that's my name…"

"I wish I was called Eika Ishida…" she whispered softly… "Bye daddy… I love you…"

"Bye Eika… I love you too"

* * *

"So… did you talk to her?" 

"No Takeru… I talked with one of my daughters… and-" he shut his eyes and breathed in deeply… "She called me "daddy"…"

"Wow…"

"What's the surprise for?"

"Normally, in these kinds of situations, women tend to turn all their hate into their children by making them hate their dad…"

"From what Eika said, Mimi thinks she lost me… and she cries for me…"

"Matt… think with your head… Mimi's got two constant reminders of you… you're always present in her head! …

"…And she's always present in mine…"

"I went in and saw "what used to be a photo" and, let me tell you, those girls have these same hair and these same eyes… that's already a cruel torture for her!"

"Tk… I have to go there… I have to go to America… I promised Eika we were going to be together soon… this may sound corny, but... I found out that I can't live without them…"

"You're moving to America?"

"No… I don't know… but I don't have any reasons to stay here…"

"And your job?"

"Who cares about that! I'll quit and start doing what I really feel like doing"

"Yamato… Mimi might be a millionaire, but I know she won't feed you… she loves you and probably would die for you, but she's not going to work while you sit all day long doing nothing…

"I know…"

"Then… what are you going to do?"

"I don't know…"

"Could you please say any other thing apart from "I don't know or I know!?""

"Tonight… I'll go to bed and think about it. I have something in mind but I really don't know if it'll work…"

"What thing?"

"I'll go back to the music business…"

"Are you gonna start singing again?!"

"I've thought so for a couple of weeks now…"

"Matt… I don't wanna crush your hopes and dreams but… aren't you a bit too old to continue with "The "teen-age" wolves"?"

"No… I got an interesting offer a couple of months ago"

"God damn it… I really don't understand you… Two hours ago you were crying…Five minutes ago you were crying… and now, after all you went through to get your career, your going back to the music?!?! And I haven't mentioned the fact that **you** pushed Mimi away…"

"You mentioned it…"

"You know what?! Do whatever you want! When you have something clear for once in your life, call me ok?! Now, goodnight!" he yelled before exiting the room.

"…"

* * *

"Mommy… can I talk to you?" asked Eika softly as she stood by her mother's room door. 

Mimi, who was sitting on the bed with crossed legs, lifted her stare from the portable pc and smiled at her daughter. "Sure honey" she answered and patted a spot for Eika to sit.

Climbing up the bed, she rolled next to her mother and sat besides her. "Mommy… I lied to you today…"

"You did?" she asked with her eyes fixed on the small screen.

"Yes…" she whispered uneasy... "Mommy… I didn't talk with Erin…"

"Didn't she call?"

"No…"

"Then… who was it?" she asked turning her full attention on her daughter.

"Mommy… please don't get mad at me…"she pleaded with big, ready to cry, puppy eyes.

Mimi looked at her expression carefully and got the picture of what must've happened. "He called, didn't he? You talked with your dad, didn't you?"

Eika looked up nodded her head before tears flooded her eyes. In between sobs, she whispered, "Da-daddy… he said… he sa-said he wanted to see us… and that he lo-loved us…"

Seeing her daughter cry like that made Mimi's heart sunk even more. It was incredible the effect he had on her and on _their _little daughter. "Eika, honey, please don't cry… I miss your daddy too, but you know he's far away and-"

"You're not mad at me, mommy?"

"No sweetie, I'm not mad, but I'm going to cry too if you don't stop crying now… you're making mommy sad!" she exclaimed with a smile, and brushed her crystallized eyes.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Ei" she answered as she circled both arms around her little daughter's body before carrying her to her lap.

"You love daddy?" she asked cuddling in Mimi's warm embrace.

"Your daddy… your daddy…" she smiled while remembering… "I've been in love with him since we were around 12 or something…"

In that exact moment, the half closed door opened a bit revealing two semi blonde heads.

"Mommy is Ei here?" asked Ami giving a step inside

"I'm here!" she answered and lifted her buried head up. "Mommy… can they listen too?"

Mimi nodded her head while doing a sign for the girls to come inside.

"What are doing here?" Marie asked Eika

"I was telling mommy that daddy called today and-"

"Did daddy call?!" asked Marie surprised while Ami's eye flung opened.

"Yep… he called some hours ago and mommy was going to tell me something 'bout daddy…"

"Really?" they both asked surprised. This was perhaps the first time Mimi was going to say some things about him to them.

"But… how did you know it was daddy?" Asked Marie

"Oh silly! He told me he was daddy and he called me princess and angel… and he said he loved us…"

"Ohh… I wanna see daddy… I wanna hug him!" exclaimed Ami while hugging the teddy bear in her arms.

"Me too!"

"And me too!"

"Me… the most" whispered Mimi from under her breath.

"Mommy… how's daddy?... what does he look like?"

"Where did you meet him?"

"Well girls…" she started before bringing all those memories back to her mind as she talked. "Your daddy and I met when we were kids…a long time ago…"

* * *

With his cloudy blue eyes glued on the ceiling, Matt rolled to one side and stared into the darkness. Finally, this day was coming to an end. The longest day in his life… 

_"If you knew how much I'm missing you… _

_If you knew how much I'm loving you… _

_If you just knew how sorry I am…" _

He thought while breathing in deeply and hugging the pillow tight.

_"Mimi… why do you hurt me so?... Now… my world's completely turned over just because of you…and I don't know what to do… _

_Do you really miss me… _

_As much as I miss you, Princess?... _

_At least, I know that our daughter loves me… even though she doesn't know me… _

_Maybe Tk's right… I really should be thanking you for not filling our daughters up with hate… _

_towards me… _

_I'd die if I knew they hated me… _

_Cos they're the only good thing in my life that keeps me alive… _

_apart from your love..." _

He turned to the other side as the living room pendulum clock, announced it was midnight.

_"Mimi, would you take me back?... _

_I'm willing to change… _

_Just for you… _

_I could really give up everything in my life to be with you…_

_'cos… there's no sense in living it without you…"_

* * *

**Thanks a lot to the people that have read and reviewed so far. I really apreciate it!**

**Now, click on the buton, and submit your review!**

_  
_


	5. My determination

**CHAPTER V**

**My determination**

* * *

**Hello everybody, I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it. I've been terribly busy studying to get my ONE month winter vacation :) sounds good, doesn't it? I'm just hoping not to get in the ways of exams... or my month dream will become 2 weeks and possibly, I'll lose the subject; meaning my 5 year career will become 5 years and a semester XD **

**Anyway, read it and review it. The best part is coming soon ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**   
**

Next morning, Yamato got off bed early and headed to the mall… a place he wouldn't normally go even if he had to…

As he walked through the stores and windows, he came across many men holding hands with little kids, thinking that hopefully, someday soon, he could go round with his girls like that.

"_Yamato "the dad"…" _he wondered,_ "taking his girls to school in the morning and picking them up in the afternoon… Doesn't sound bad, does it?"_

A smile grew on his face as he walked through "The Baby Store". Memories rushed into his mind as he remembered the incident with little Marie.

"_I've never seen Mimi so pissed before…" _

After walking through most of the first floor, he finally reached Kodak and entered.

"Good morning miss"

"Good morning, in what may I help you?"

"You see, I had this photo… but a crazy girl tore it into pieces… so I was wondering… How long would it take to repair it completely?"

"It depends on the size and damage"

"Its standard I believe, 10x13; eight pieces… here, take a look" Matt opened a folder he was carrying and handed her a plastic bag with the pieces.

"Mmm… we normally take from one to three days"

"So… when is it going to be ready?"

"Mmm… in two days it'll be fully repaired" she answered before eying him from hair to waist.

"_Two days?" …_ two long days in which he was going to be separated from his (now) beloved picture… _"…do they really take that long?" _he asked himself while seeing the girl's eyes on him.

"Excuse me… do you have a frame about this size?" he asked making a rectangle in the air with his hands.

"…"

"Well… I'll buy the frame in two days… when I come for the photo…'till then…"

Matt walked out of the store and sat on a white bench. It really pissed him off seeing girls stare at him like that. Actually… he could only stand **one** stare on him…one he hadn't seen in seven years…

As he stood up and started walking, his gaze came to a rest in a large colourful sign reading "JAL". He stared at it for five long minutes deciding whether he should enter or not.

Finally, his desire for happiness came over his responsibility, making him walk towards the entrance to enter.

With his arm stretched to grab the handle, his cell phone rang and a loud yell was heard.

"Yamato! Where the hell are you?!... I need you now! You are exactly 13 minutes late! The meeting's starting in 20 minutes and paperwork isn't here!"

Breathing in deeply, he lowered his arm and moved aside to talk. "I'm busy" he replied calmly

"What?!... Busy doing what!? Move your lazy ass here… NOW!"

"Sorry… I'll go as soon as I can"

"What?! … Who the hell you think you are!? …Come. Here. NOW. …!!!"

"_Dad_, listen… I'll be there in…" he looked down at his watch, "… I'll make it in half an hour, probably less…"

"If you don't get here in ten… in **five **minutes, we're going to have one serious talk. Remember, your future is in your hands, so be responsible for once!! "

Matt closed his cell and turned it off. _"Sorry dad, but for once, happiness is coming first in my life…"   
_

* * *

"Mimi dear" began my dad, "What are you going to do the week we are away?" 

"I don't know" I answered as I stretched back on my chair, "perhaps I'll take some days off too"

"To do… something special?"

"You know dad, I've been thinking," I said and stood up, walking through my office, "I want to go back and settle things before something happens"

"Back to...?"

"Japan" I answered and sat on the couch.

"To settle things or to…?"

"Dad," I started and then took both of my hands to my face, "I have to talk with Matt. He called yesterday and I need to know what his intentions are before the girls get hooked on him…"

"Mimi, I've known Matt for a while and I don't think he's up to something"

"Dad… what if he's married?... what if he's got his own kids?... what if he's calling to get a "kids get together"? … I don't think I could stand seeing him with someone else by his side…"

"Mimi don't cry" he told me upon seeing my eyes getting all watery, "Matt loves you way to much, and if he's calling, it's because he wants you back in his life"

"I want him too dad, but I just don't know how to fix all this mess…"

"I know how" he said and sat hugging me; "While I'm out with the girls, you'll go back and confront him. If he still loves you, he'll accept you and the girls, and if he's married or has somebody else, you'll get to know how much he loves the girls and that he isn't giving up on them so easily."

"You sure…" I asked drying my teary eyes "…that it'll work?"

"Mimi, there's no gain if you don't try" he answered giving me a big squeeze. I smiled and thought for a brief moment that perhaps, he was right. We both needed to know what was going on and what was going to happen. I loved him way too much to loose him again without fighting.

* * *

_Three days later..._

* * *

"Mommy?" asked Ami, "why don't you come with us?" 

"I would if I could honey, but there's a lot of stuff to be done and I'm going to be pretty busy" I answered as I kissed her forehead gently.

"Will you miss us?" asked Eika hugging my hip while Marie squeezed my hand looking up into my eyes.

"Of course I'll miss you! How can I not miss my three angels?"

"I'll miss you mommy" replied Marie followed by Eika and Ami.

"Me too, but I bet you'll be too busy having fun with Erin that you'll forget to miss me!"

"That's not true!" the three of them yelled with a frown that was later replaced by a smile.

"Mimi, it's time" said my dad and took the three little suitcases with one hand before pecking my cheek. "Don't forget about what we talked, and remember, listen and then answer/complain"

I nodded my head and smiled sheepishly at his grin. "You'll bring me presents, right?" I asked the three –puppy eyed- girls standing before me.

"Yep!" they answered as we gave ourselves a group hug. After I finished kissing and hugging each one of them for the last time, I waved goodbye to dad and Anne before seeing how they disappeared amongst the crowd.

I was getting all emotional by now. Never in seven years have we been away from each other.

Sighing deeply, I gave half a turn on my heel and started walking the opposite direction.

I couldn't help but think how they'll make it without their "mommy"…. Though, it was actually more of -how's "mommy" going to survive without her little daughters-…

The thought made me smile. I was already missing and needing them more than what they might miss or need me.

As I walked through the double glassed entrance door and into the car park, I started thinking in what was awaiting for me. I had to keep positive whatever happened or things might just go bad.

"_I wonder if he has changed"_ I thought and kept on smiling. Over the years I've changed too, but I might just add that I still look as good, or even better, than before.

I tried to make a mental image on how he might look, but neurons weren't working quite well. Half of them were sad since the girls were leaving, and the other half were way too excited at the thought of seeing Matt again. But there's one thing I know for sure; the "Yamato equation", and this is how it goes:

_X + Y greater than H_

meaning that Yamato (Y) plus his current age (X) makes him even **more **handsome than what I use to remember!

Ok, I might not be as good in math but my plane was leaving in a couple of minutes. The girls didn't know I was travelling to Japan to see their dad... if I told them, they wouldn't have wanted to go to Erin's B.day and a horrible mess would've been created.

After I took my suitcases from dad's car trunk, I hurriedly walked in, passed them inside, went through security and towards my gate. I could hear from the loudspeaker how people were being called to board.

I still couldn't believe that in thirteen hours more or less, I'll be stepping on Japanese floor to get my man back.

And as hard as it may seem, I was already determined before boarding the plane. Nothing was going to prevent me from getting him back, not now... not never.

* * *

**Ok, what do you think about?**

**Any comments are welcomed.**

**I posted a new story. It's called "Living with Miss Sincerity". Hope you stop by and read it. **

**Thanx. ;) **


	6. Mimi's arrival

**CHAPTER VI**

**Mimi's arrival**

* * *

**Sorry If I took that long but writing during exam period is a bit difficult!**

**Anyway, hope you like reading this. Please review ;)**

* * *

Today was a different day. Today was going to be a great day. Don't ask me why, but I just knew it. Monday mornings are always great. Lots of traffic in the streets, billions of paperwork to be done, extremely long and boring meetings… What else? …Oh! How could I forget about _that_!? In exactly three more days, I'm flying over the Pacific… 

I bet I felt more excited than what my face really said. This weren' mere vacations, but they better help getting all this stress out of my brain!

In three more days I was going to meet with my ex girlfriend and _our _three daughters. Whenever I thought about that, it felt as if fire burned through my veins. The time had finally come. The time I had waited and yearned for so long was finally here.

I wonder if she's as pretty as the mental image I got after seeing the picture. With her long silky chestnut hair, her soft rosy lips, her small nose and her ever tender and loving hazel eyes.

Mimi Tachikawa was the light of my day, my reason to live. She was perfect. I felt so complete when being with her, that now, I can barely stand another day without her. As corny as that may sound, there's just one answer to it: you have to lose the person you love to realize, just then, how much you truly love them. I learned that the hard way, and believe me, it's a living hell.

As the light changed, I turned around the corner and drove into the building's parking lot. After pulling up, I stretched on the sit and checked my watch. 8:05 a.m. It surprised me. Normally I would come around nine or ten… my own sense of responsibility started freaking me out.

I got off, not before picking my briefcase up, and headed to the elevator. After I entered and pressed the button, I leaned on one of the mirror walls and sighed.

I still didn't know what I'd tell her, and worst, I didn't know if she was going to hear what I had to say. Somewhere deep inside my mind, fear or rejection was floating through. "_Mimi_" I whispered from under my breath and the mirror instantly steamed up. With my finger, I drew a heart and two M's inside. It reminded me of the time when Mimi and I carved our names and initials in almost every tree. The park near my old apartment was full of "M & M"'s, "Matt x Mimi"'s and many "Mimi I love you"s or "Matt I love you"'s.

I was abruptly sent back to reality when the elevator's door made a shriek to open. I looked up and saw an orange light on my floor number. I stepped out and headed to the office. The door was closed so I supposed Yumi wasn't here. I took the keys out of my pocket and opened the door. I checked on her desk for some mail and found nothing.

After entering my own private office, I sat on a chair and stretched. The first object my gaze fell upon was the telephone. I swear it was inviting me to make a call. But who would I call this early? … _"Perhaps somebody who's across the globe"_ my mind answered back

Damn!

Without thinking it twice, I pull out a little neon yellow paper from my wallet and dialled Mimi's number. Though I didn't know what time it was there, I called her anyway.

I waited for some twenty seconds before the answering machine came up. _"Hi there! You've reached the Tachikawa residence! Sadly, no one's home right now… after you hear the annoying beep, please leave your message. I'll answer as soon as I can!"_

She wasn't home. A sudden urge invaded my body. I wanted to talk to her. I _needed_ to talk to her. An idea popped into my mind. I turned on my laptop and searched for Mae's number.

After a couple of minutes search, and with Google's help, I found the webpage, the contact address and phone number. I scribbled the number down on the same paper and then picked up the phone.

I was feeling _completely _lucky today. No wonder this was going to be a great a day.

After some seconds, a female voice answered.

"Hello and welcome to Mae's, this is Lindsay speaking. In what may I help you?"

"Oh hi… Lindsay. Is Mimi Tachikawa there? I tried calling her home but she didn't answer. Think you could put her in line? … It's important."

"Who's calling?"

I hesitated before saying my name. I wanted it to be a surprise. "Yamato Ishida."

"Sorry Mr. Ishida but Miss. Tachikawa is _probably _out of town"

"What?!"

I freaked out. I was travelling in three days and she wasn't home? Suddenly my "luck-meter" started decreasing.

"Mr. Ishida are you there?" she asked but I didn't care to answer. Suddenly my mobile started ringing.

What did she mean by saying "probably out of town"? ... "Lindsay, do you know when she's coming back?" I asked trying to keep cool.

"Mmm… no. I know the girls are returning in a week but Miss. Tachikawa's destination is unknown"

"What do you mean by saying that the girls are coming in a week while Mimi's destination is unknown?!"

"I'm sorry but I can't give any more information"

"Please!" I begged her. My mobile had stopped but it started ringing again.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ishida but that information is not mine to give."

Now I was completely lost. And what's wrong with the person calling me so impatiently? I stretched out my hand and grabbed it. Kari's name flashed on the screen. I opened my mouth to speak but she had hanged up. What's wrong with this Lindsay girl? Mimi should definitely hire better personnel.

The little screen lit up again before the ringing sound came. It was perhaps the fourth time Kari had called in a row.

"Woman! Why are you so impatient?!"

"Matt, turn on the TV on ZTv's channel. Its 18"

"Why? What for?!"

"JUST DO IT!" she yelled before hanging up.

What's wrong with women these days? I stood up and grabbed the remote. I flicked through the channels until reaching number 18.

I believe it was one of those morning TV shows for women. There was a journalist in the airport. She talked and talked with the woman in the studio about who knows what. I pressed the up volume arrow to hear what Kari wanted me to see.

"So Noriko, is her plane due to arrive?"

"No, Fumie. There's a delay of an hour on the flight."

"Well, we'll come back to you when she arrives. Good morning."

What's all of this? Who's arriving? Who's important enough to arrive and cause all this… "womanly" fuzz?

And if reading my thoughts, the Fumie presenter spoke up.

"Well, dear audience, _Mimi Tachikawa's_ plane has been delayed. We'll do all what's possible to have her on our show. I can't wait to try her famous chocolate and cinnamon cake! We'll be back in a couple of minutes. Stay tuned!"

What? Did I hear right? Mimi's… here?

I walked back to my chair and focused my eyes on the screen, Lindasay's word replaying on my mind. _Sorry Mr. Ishida but Miss. Tachikawa is probably out of town… Miss. Tachikawa's destination is unknown._

I rummaged through my pockets for my mobile. When I found it, I desperately dialled Kari's number.

"Is it true?" I asked as soon as she picked up.

"Yes. _She's here. _If you hurry you might be able to reach her on time. She's arriving in… thirty-five minutes. Make a run for your love, Matt. I bet she'll be happy to see you."

"Thanks" I whispered and sped out of my office.

* * *

"_What's wrong with this people? Why are they so slow? Can't they get their suitcases faster?" _

Mimi Tachikawa impatiently tapped her foot at the man standing in front of her. He was blocking the way into the conveyor belt where her suitcases had done an entire turn.

After five minutes, and three turns around the belt, Mimi could finally get hold of her suitcases. She placed them on a trolley and made her way out. As she walked towards the door, she saw some reporters and camera men ready to throw themselves into somebody. She pretended to fix her hair in order to turn around and see if some celeb was there. But no, only ordinary people. Shrugging her shoulders, she walked past the glass windows surprised to see that reporters gathered around her.

"_Miss. Tachikawa, welcome back. I'm from-"_

"_Mimi, we're from Daily Japanese. Do you have time to come to our show?"_

"_Tachikawa-san, an interview please!"_

"Eh… could we please talk afterwards?... I'm a bit tired... Long flight you know..."

"_Where?"_

"_Where are you staying?"_

Feeling harassed and claustrophobic, Mimi started going dizzy with all the many questions they asked.

"_Miss. Mimi, in which hotel are you staying?"_

"_Do you mind paying a visit to our studio?"_

"_Could you give us an interview?"_

"_Can you come with us? We are-"_

The last sentence was cut in mid air by deep voice coming from behind.

"I'm sorry guys, but Miss. Tachikawa is coming with me"

"_Who are you?"_

"_We came here first"_

"…"

"_Isn't he the owner of Ishida Enterprises, Yamato Ishida?"_

Mimi's heart pounded. His voice seemed somewhat familiar but nothing made her think he could be here… not after all what happened.

Slowly she turned around to face him. A wave of sensations flowing through her veins as his arm encircled her waist.

"Call my office for any appointments" he said before all of them were gone.

Mimi felt her legs turn to jelly, ready to collapse. But a well placed arm caught her weight. Slowly she lifted up her gaze and saw a pair of deep blue eyes looking down at her.

"I missed you" he whispered softly before hugging her tight, not wanting to let go. At last she was here… and he wasn't going to let her go… not now, not ever.

* * *

**Well, how was that?  
Review please!**

**And yes, how I _love_ doing publicity, read my new story, "The Heiress"!**

**Bye!**


End file.
